


Crying and Denying

by hoffkk



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Boy Trouble, Crying, F/F, Friendship, denying, girl talk, real talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoffkk/pseuds/hoffkk
Summary: When Kay helps Dina sift through her messy love life, she learns a few things about her own!





	Crying and Denying

**Author's Note:**

> Base on a prompt request for the quote "Wait, why are you crying?"

"Wait, why are you crying?" Kay asked in a bemused tone.  "I thought you just said Mike was great and things were going really well between you two?"

"He is... and they are."  Dina assured, wiping away a few stray tears with the back of her hand.  "It's just..."

"Johnny."  Kay finished knowingly.

Nodding, Dina explained, "I thought I was over him, especially after the way he treated me, but now that he's out of prison, and I see him on a daily basis... it's like all these old feelings are coming back, and I'm just so confused."  She put her head in her hand and leaned against the arm of the couch as another wave of tears came and fell.  "It's like my heart is pulling me in two different directions."

Kay grabbed a tissue from the box she kept on the side table nearby and handed it to her.  When Dina asked to come over for some girl talk, she wasn't sure what to expect, but it definitely wasn't this.  Kay wasn't good with her own emotions, let alone someone else's.  So, she was feeling quite awkward at the moment.  However, Dina and she had gotten real close over the past year.  They were good friends... _best_ friends.  Therefore, no matter how uncomfortable she felt, Kay would be there for her.  No ifs, ands, or buts.

Dina took the tissue and dabbed her dark brown eyes that appeared darker than usual, matching her sullen demeanor perfectly.  "You probably think I'm being ridiculous with all this blubbering... " She went on.  "and maybe I am, but they both have been through so much.  I just don't want to cause them anymore pain... I don't want to cause _myself_ anymore pain."

"It's okay." Kay told her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.  "Just follow your heart and everything will work out."

"Seriously?  Follow your heart?" Dina repeated with quirked brow and a sideways glance.  "What kind of crap is that?  I could have gotten that advice from a tacky hallmark card or a cheap tattoo.  I need real talk."  She scolded through a watery smile as she tried not to laugh.

"I know.  I'm sorry I suck at this."  Kay apologized with a light laugh.  "I'm just not good with the emotional stuff.  Besides, it's hard to give advice on something you know nothing about.  I mean, clearly I'm not in love with two guys."

"No, you're not." She agreed.  "You're just in love with Cameron."

"Yeah, I-  wait... what?"  Kay sputtered.

"Oh, come on.  Don't play coy with me." Dina warned.  "I see the way you look at him and smile at him and light up when he enters the room.  It's textbook really."

"It's insane is what it is." Kay amended.  "I am _not_ in love Cameron... I'm mean, he's annoying and infuriating and impulsive.  He's like a five year old on a sugar rush."

"Perhaps,"  Dina replied, then paused to wipe her nose.  "but he's also talented and handsome and one of the smartest, funniest, most caring people you've ever met... isn't he?"

Kay said nothing, so Dina took her silence as confirmation, then continued to speak.  "That's what I thought.  I get it though.  I do.  I've fallen for a Black boy once myself.  Messes you up pretty good, doesn't it?"

"I-- I think we need a drink."  Kay finished, rising to her feet and heading toward the kitchen in search of wine or something stronger.

"Amen to that." Dina nodded, knowing it was about to be a very, _very_ long night.


End file.
